


Voltron Tumblr Prompts

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All The Ships, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kidge - Freeform, Multi, Pregnant, SHIDGE, Will Add More Later, ages are the same, other shios, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: These are prompts that were requested to me via Tumblr.But you’re free to drop a prompt in the comment section, and I’ll get to it!Happy reading!





	1. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is having a bad day, so Lance and Keith try to comfort her.

_10\. "She's crying, what do I do?"_   
_"Go comfort her."_   
_"How do I do that?"_   
_"Start with a hug."_   
_"With what?"_

* * *

Pidge was already having a crap day, so to find out that someone ate the last of her chocolate cake she bought at the mall, put her over her limit.

Trying not to let the tears fall down, she made her way to her room in the Castle of Lions and plopped down. Clutching a pillow to her chest, she rolled over into a ball and started to cry.

"Hey, has anyone seen Pidge?" Keith asked everyone in the kitchen. It was supper and no ones seen Pidge all day.

"She was in the green hangar this morning. Do you think she's still there?"

"No, I saw her leave. She was getting frustrated with something and mumbled something about cake she was going to eat," Hunk answered.

Coran acted innocent and tried to slip out the room.

"Coran," Allura said in an unpleasant tone.

"I didn't know it was Pidge's!" Throwing his hands in the air in surrender. "It looked delicious and it was was calling my name!"

Keith sighed and stood from the table. "I'm going to go check on her."

"I'll come too. In case you haven't forgotten, you suck at trying to comfort people." Lance stood too and gave Keith a pointed look.

"It was one time, Lance! One time! And it worked."

"Mhm."

The two left the room and made their way to Pidge's.

"Pidge are you okay?" Lance asked knocking on the door.

Pidge grumbled something that they couldn't hear. Looking at one another, they opened the door. Walking in, they found Pidge curled up in her bed with her eyes closes.

Thinking she was sleeping, they turned to leave when they heard a sob coming from her.

"She's crying, what do I do?" Keith whispered.

Lance gave him a look and shook his head. "Go comfort her."

"How do I do that?"

"Start with a hug."

"With what?"

Lance sighed and dragged Keith towards Pidge and sat down next to her.

"Pidge sweetie, is everything okay?" Lance asked, combing his fingers threw her hair.

"No," a muffled mumble came out from the pillow.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm a girl with girl problems. So my days been bad, I miss my family more then usual, and too add it all off someone ate my chocolate cake."

The two looked surprised at the honesty that came from Pidge. Usually it took both of them to coax the truth out of her.

"Come here," Keith said opening his arms wide for her.

Pidge looked up from her pillow and crawled into his arms.

Keith hugged her tightly as she cried. "So you do know what a hug is!"

"Not now Lance," Keith warned, "why don't you come here and join the hug."

And Lance did. It made Pidge a bit happier but she was still bummed by her cake.

When she was done crying, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a mess."

"You're allowed to Pidge. Everyone has their bad days."

"Some more then others," Lance mumbled, Keith just glared.

"But thanks for the hug."

"Anytime. Oh by the way, Coran ate your cake."

"Lance!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Need help getting him back?" Lance offered.

"Of course. We just need to figure out what to do."

"Turn his moustache purple?"

"That's a great idea Keith. And I have the perfect dye to do it." Pidge got out of bed and rummaged around her room.

"Why do you have dye?"

"Bought it a couple weeks ago and was thinking about putting some in my hair. I just never got around too it."

"Oh."

When bedtime fell, the three snuck into Coran's room and bye his moustache.

The next morning, everyone woke up to screaming from a certain Altean's room.

From then on, Coran-and the rest of the team- knew never to mess with Pidge's food.


	2. Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comments on Lance and Pidge's relationship.

_7\. That's not funny._  
_I thought it was._  
_You don't count. You started laughing in the middle of a funeral because you thought of a meme you saw on Facebook._

* * *

Lance muttered swear words as he, Pidge and Keith were walking towards the common room after class. The two were trying not to laugh at the muttering boy.

"What's wrong with Lance?" Hunk asked when he spotted his friends entering the room.

"Lance has been having bad luck today," Pidge answered.

"He's been walking into a lot of doors and walls," Keith explained, holding in his laugh.

"The best one yet is when she walked into Mr. Iverson."

The two couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a laugh.

"You okay Lance?"

"I'd be fine if he didn't give me detention," he mumbled and plopped beside Hunk. He glared at his friend and girlfriend and huffed out, "that's not funny."

"I thought it was," Pidge wheezed out.

"You don't count. You started laughing in the middle of a funeral because you thought of a meme you saw on Facebook."

"Pidge!" Hunk exclaimed, Pidge just merely shrugged.

"The funeral was for Matt's goldfish and my mind kind of wondered.

"Still, that's inappropriate behaviour for any funeral."

"Meh."

Lance continued to pout ignoring everyone. With a sigh, Pidge sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better I got detention too."

"Not surprised," Lance answered as he rested his head on hers, "what did you do?"

"Hacked into Iverson's computer trying to write a good report about me."

"Way to go."

"I know. Now I'm grounded for a week so it's going to be fun."

"No electronics I take it."

Pidge nodded and started pouting to.

"Look, it's the pouting couple," Hunk teased.

"You'd be too if you got grounded and detention within the same day," Pidge said.

"Yeah but think of it this way, you guys have detention together. So it's not like you won't be seeing each other."

That seemed to brighten up their mood a little. "That's true. It still sucks but at least we can suffer together."

Pidge shook her head but smiled all the same.

"You guys are the weirdest couple I know," Keith commented.

Lance and Pidge stuck their tongues out at him. "Get over it."


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge get stuck in a situation.

_6\. How do we keep getting into these situations?_

* * *

 

"Lance I cannot believe you!" Pidge shouted as she and Lance ran from the space mall store owner.

"It's not my fault he doesn't know what Earth traditions are."

"You could have done it nicely and with manners! But no! It had to be with attitude and whatnot."

"Oh you know you love me!" Lance laughed and took Pidge's hand and pulled her behind a wall and pressed her against it to hide from the shop owner.

"How do we keep getting into these situations?" Pidge whispered, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with you too. Half the time it's not my fault, it's yours too."

Pidge snorted. "Oh? Name one."

"The last time we were here, you were giving someone grief about the wrong technology and then proceeded to call him a moron and then showed them how to do it properly." Pidge didn't have an argument so she stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."

"Oh shut up." Smiling, Lance pecked her cheek before checking to see if the close was clear.

"Come on, let's get back to the Castle before he finds us again."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you," Pidge muttered as they made their way back.

"Yeah same here." Pidge lightly smacked his arm and laughed. "We are a strange couple Lance."

"That we are, Pidge that we are."


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Shiro are hero's and they keep it a secret from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note; this is a normal au where there's no war against the galra and they didn't go to space. Pidge and Shiro are married and roughly around the same age.

_5\. I don't know what the protocol for revealing secret identity is. So hi? Surprised?_

* * *

Pidge got injured and accidentally took off her mask in front of Shiro. Like she doesnt realize he's in the alley or something with her so she takes off her mask to take a breather only to turn around and there's Shiro with his mouth hanging open in surprise

Pidge grunted as she slid down the wall of an alley. She never found so hard in her superhero career until tonight.

Taking off her mask, she sighed in relief and began examining the wound that the thug managed to get before she knocked him out.

She winced as she peeled off the sliced clothing. "Yup, he definitely got me with a knife," she muttered to herself, "at least he didn't hit an artery."

Pidge managed to rip a loose part of her clothes and pressed it against the wound. "Ouch."

"Pidge?"

She whipped her head around fast shes surprised she didn't get whiplash. "Shiro?"

Standing at the opening of the alley, stood her partner with a shocked expression.

She cursed herself for not looking to see if the coast was clear or not. Stupid thug, stupid wound.

"I don't know what the protocol for revealing secret identity? So hi? Surprised?"

"What the hell?!"

Pidge tried to stand up but stopped when she remembered the wound. "I'd get up and hug you but I can't seem to move."

That seemed to bring back Shiro to his senses and began to move. "I can't believe you fight crime in your spare time," he said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

Pidge shrugged. "Yeah well, what can I say? Saving people and fighting bad guys are a part of my childhood."

Shiro shook her head and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry?" Shiro gave her a look but didn't say anything.

They made it to their house and Shiro began cleaning up her wound.

"I'm sorry," Pidge started as she watched him. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"I know." Once clean, he wrapped it up. "I just wish you told me sooner." Pidge nodded but remained silent. "But I do find it endearing."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"No but you have to be careful. Or try too. And tell me when you're going to go out and fight crime."

Pidge smiled and kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance convinced Pidge to babysit for him and she calls Keith to help.

_10\. She's crying what do I do?_   
_Go comfort her_   
_How do I do that?_   
_Start with a hug._   
_With what?_

* * *

Pidge stared at baby Abby and wondered how she had gotten herself in this. One moment she was working on a program for a robot she was designing, next thing she knew she's sitting in their living room with Abby.

Lance must have tricked me or something, she thought. It was the only explanation she could think of.

Sighing, Pidge took out her phone and texted Keith if he wanted to help. Within a minute he replied that he'd be there in 20 and try not to burn anything.

"Haha very funny," she muttered as she set her phone on the couch.

Everything was fine until Keith walked in. "Keith! She's crying what do I do?" Pidge called.

"Go comfort her," calling back as he made his way to the living room.

"How do I do that?"

"Start with a hug." Walking in, he saw a frantic Pidge and Abby crying on the floor.

"With what?" Pidge asked, and in her panic state of mind, she forgot what a hug is.

Keith looked at her and shook his head. Not bothering to explain, Keith picked up Abby and started to rock her until her crying stopped.

Which in turn calmed Pidge down. "A hug is when you wrap your arms around someone and they returned the gesture."

Pidge could feel warmth slowly creeping up her neck. "I knew that."

"Uh huh." Keith was soothing Abby to sleep as Pidge cleaned up her toys. "How'd you end up babysitting anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure Allura and Lance guilt trip me into it," she answered, "I don't have a problem. They just didn't need to go the extra mile."

"Shiro or Hunk couldn't do it?" Pidge shook her head and plopped down on the couch.

"Nope. Shiro and Adam had the double with Allura and Lance. And Hunk said he wanted to finish perfecting a new recipe he created."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask me."

"They just figured I'd call you for help. That or they thought you'd say no."

"Well I guess we'll never know." With that, Keith went up to put Abby down in her crib.

"How did you do that?" Pidge asked when once Keith set down the baby monitor on the table.

"I'm just better with babies then you," he answered sitting down next to her.

"I'd deny it, but your right." Yawning, Pidge dropped her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime. Though next time they need a babysitter they should just ask me first."

Pidge hummed in agreement and could feel the sleep invading her mind.

"I love you." Pidge murmured and almost didn't hear Keith say it back.

By morning, the two woke up to find a blanket wrapped around them and a happy Abby playing by their feet.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge realizes how dangerous Keith is, but doesn't stop loving him.

_Number 8. you- you are-_  
_beautiful, a genius, immensely talented_  
 _Dangerous._

* * *

 

Pidge always knew Keith was a fighter, even before they had official met. She just never knew how powerful of a fighter he was. Not until today when he turned full Galra on the sentries.

Allura had gotten intel about a Galra command station that was trafficking aliens. Since everyone else was on their own mission, that only left with Keith and Pidge.

So the two of them went to the station, rescued all aliens, and fought the sentry, destroying the station as they went.

Pidge was fighting with two sentries when it happened. She didn't know the third one was coming. So it threw her by surprised when it came up behind her and threw her across the room, knocking her unconscious.

Keith had seen the whole ordeal and didn't get to Pidge quick enough. When he saw Pidge hit the furthest wall of the room. All Keith saw was red and didn't feel the change of his body, nor the colour of it. He ran towards the sentries and ripped them apart without a second thought.

When Pidge came too, she watched Keith destroy the last of the sentries. Mouth open in shock when she finally registered that her boyfriend had pointy ears, different colour eyes and purple fur.

"Didn't know I could do that," Keith murmured to himself as he looked at his purple fur.

Keith turned to Pidge and concentrated on changing back when he saw the fear flash quickly through her eyes. "Pidge?"

Katie blinked and looked at him. "You - you are-" she trailed off trying to find the right word.

Keith–for some unknown reason–had channeled Lance. "Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented-"

"Dangerous."

The word took him by surprised that he almost lost his footing. "What do you mean by that?"

"You just turned full Galra, Keith! It was like you weren't completely in control of yourself. You could have hurt yourself," she explained as she was getting up from the floor and started pacing.

"Well, half of that is true," Keith muttered, scratching the back of his head. Staying where he stood in case Pidge didn't want to be near him. That was the last thing he wanted, was to scare her even more. "I didn't know I can turn Galra and I didn't know I was fighting. When I saw you getting thrown across the room, all I saw was red. And I guess that had triggered my Galra half."

Pidge kept pacing as she worked things through. Her boyfriend can turn into a Galra, that's both terrifying and exciting at the same time. All the help he could be with her projects that need bronze not brain! They could test how strong he is in his Galra form! She was excited.

"Pidge?"

She shook her head to get out of her mind set and turned her attention to Keith. "Huh?"

"Please say something, I can't tell if you're mad or scared." Scratching the head of his head as he waited for her answer.

"Not going to lie, I am a bit scared." Keith dropped his shoulders in disappointment. It wasn't the answer he wanted but she was telling the truth and he would accept it. All he wanted is to make her happy. "But..." Shoulders where lifted in hope. "I know that you won't hurt me. No matter what form you are in. With that said, I'm glad we discovered this together. Though it sucked that I had to get hurt in the process."

Keith grinned and came and gave Pidge a hug. "Come on, lets go back and freak out Lance and everyone."

Grinning like the adorable dorks they are, they walked towards their Lions hand in hand.


	7. Pregnant Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Pidge are at the hospital for baby number 1 and Pidge threatens Shiro if they don't hurry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to point out that they are around the same age. So Pidge isn't younger then Shiro.

2.  _I'd rather be dead./Then I got some news for you_

* * *

 

"I'd rather be dead," Pidge heard Shiro mutter as they made their way to the hospital. Pidge would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that her contractions were minutes apart and their baby didn't want to wait any longer.

"Then I got some news for you," she answered through clutched teeth.

"What's that?"

"You will be soon if you don't hurry up and get to the hospital soon!"

Taking that as a serious threat, Shiro sped down the empty highway not caring if he got caught.

Within minutes, they were at the hospital and in no time they rolled Pidge into the delivery room.

"I didn't mean to say those words," Shiro started, holding Pidge's hand as the nurses told her to push.

"Now is not a good time to have this talk Shiro," Pidge panted out.

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Noted."

After a few hours, the two parents heard their baby cry. Pidge slumped in the bed in relief knowing that the labor was over.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl," the doctor said and gave her to the nurses to clean up before giving her to her parents.

"You did amazing sweetie," Shiro praised, giving his wife a kiss.

"Thanks. All I want to do is sleep."

"They'll be time for that later. Right now, I'm sure your baby girl would like to meet you," a nurse said handing baby Shirogane to Pidge. "She's a beautiful one."

"Thank you." Shiro was too busy to pay attention to anything but they little one that was in Pidge's arms. "She's adorable. Just like her mom."

"I'm sure she has some qualities she took from you too."

"Yeah, but time will tell. So, what should we name her?"

"How about Rose?"

"Sounds perfect."

The earlier comment lay forgotten as the two stared at their bundle of joy.


	8. Pregnant Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Shiro are at the hospital with baby number 2. The nurse gives them a bit of a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, they're the same age, roughly.

_2\. Pregnant shidge_   
_I'd rather be dead._   
_Then I got some news for you._

* * *

 

Pidge clutched the pillow she was holding as a contraction was coming. "You okay?" Shiro came in and sat down at the edge of the bed by her feet.

She relaxed once it was over and nodded. "Yeah, these contractions are a real pain in the butt though."

"I know, but we'll get through this. We've gone through worst."

Pidge groaned. "Don't remind me. I'd rather be dead then fight with the Galra again."

"Then I got some news for you," their nurse said from the computer at the other side of the room.

The two both looked at her confused. "Is there something wrong with Katie?"

"Huh?" Only now looking up and realized she said it out loud. "No! I just meant that once you're out with your bundle of joy at home, you'll probably be dead tired."

They relaxed and then laughed as it just sunk in what the nurse said. "You're telling me. With a toddler at home, I don't think we'll ever sleep."

"We'll have help don't worry." Shiro petted her foot just as another contradiction came.

Just then the doctor came in, checked on Pidge and told them it was time for the little one to come home.

They weren't sure how long they where in the deliver room, and they didn't care the minute they heard their baby cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Rose might be a little upset that he's not a her," Shiro joked.

"She'll love him all the same."

"What's his name?" The nurse asked, handed him to Pidge.

"Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions.


End file.
